La mujer que no soñé
by PauCev
Summary: Mientras se está por casar con Hemrione, Ron reflexiona sobre lo que siente por ella. Un fic basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "La mujer que no soñé" R&R :0)


**N/A:** No se si esta historia tiene mucho sentido, en realidad ni siquiera es una historia, pero escuché la canción y se me vino esto a la mente… espero que les guste y por favor díganme qué les parece… ;o)

"**Descargo de responsabilidad" (Disclaimer):** Los personajes no son míos y la letra de la canción "La mujer que no soñé" tampoco… Les pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Ricardo Arjona respectivamente…

**La Mujer Que No Soñé**

Ron está parado en al altar, la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar y se abren las puertas de la iglesia, su corazón late a mil por hora mientras ve a su futura esposa caminar hacia él y en este momento es el hombre más feliz del mundo¿cómo no serlo? Está a punto de casarse con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta…

_La de lentes es la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual,  
la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca, es con la que vivo yo.  
La que todos tachan de fea, y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar,  
la que es más que una presea para enseñar,  
jamás será modelo de televisión, porque aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón_.

Y recuerda la primera vez que la vio, con su cabello enmarañado y los dientes delanteros más largos que lo común. O todas las veces que se quedaba interminables horas en la biblioteca, con la nariz apenas a unos centímetros de uno del los quince o veinte libros que solían ocupar su mesa; tal vez por eso todo el mundo la llamaba la "sabelotodo" o el "ratón de biblioteca" de la escuela y daban por sentado que eso era todo lo que era. Pero pocos la conocían como él, quien sabía que había muchísimo más en ella que una lista interminable de datos y hechizos que nadie más dominaba. Quizás por eso nadie la reconoció durante el baile de navidad, cuando le demostró a toda la escuela cuán hermosa podía ser si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesaban esas cosas, no tenía que probarle nada a nadie, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

_Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar,  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, pero también jamás, fui tan feliz.  
La que ya ni se pinta la boca, defraudada de coquetear,  
la que es más que una aguja para enhebrar,  
su belleza no suele pintarla el espejo, porque sólo el amor persigue su reflejo._

Muy pocos hombres se habían tomado el trabajo de ver que había detrás de los rulos desordenados y los dedos siempre manchados de tinta. Y los que lo hicieron se enamoraron perdidamente de ella, igual que el que la estaba esperando ahora en el altar. Al reparar en esto Ron no pudo dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía, ya que lo había elegido a él para compartir el resto de su vida.

Probablemente, la mayoría de los hombres que la conocieron en Hogwarts no entenderían por qué él estaba era tan inmensamente dichoso por casarse con Hermione Granger. Ron mismo no se lo habría imaginado durante sus inmaduros años de adolescencia. Ella era el tipo de muchacha que las demás no envidiaban, ni sentían celos si sus novios hablaban con ella, después de todo ¿qué podrían verle? No era competencia para sus caras bonitas y sus cuerpos perfectos.

Lo cierto es que Hermione no había sabido lo que era que otras la envidiaran hasta después de haber egresado de la escuela, cuando todos maduramos y comenzamos a buscar en el otro algo más que solo belleza física. Y ahí si que no había nadie que la superara, su inteligencia, su sentido del humor, son sensibilidad y sensatez la distinguían de entre todas.

_Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar,  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, no es una estrella fugaz.  
Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar,  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, pero también jamás, fui tan feliz..._

Por supuesto que Ron la amaba desde mucho antes de terminar en Hogwarts, pero porque él la conocía desde siempre, él sabía lo dulce que podía ser, y cuánto se preocupaba por sus amigos y las cosas en las que creía. La verdad es que él la amó desde siempre, solo que tardó en darse cuenta, porque también había sido de los que se dejan guiar por lo que sus ojos le dicen, pero ella le demostró qué es lo que realmente importa y sin saberlo, lo ayudó a ver que la amaba.

Y a pesar de lo poco que se esfuerza, Hermione se ve bellísima con su vestido blanco y caminando, claramente nerviosa, hacia él para unir sus vidas para siempre; tan hermosa que ni ella sabe cuánto.

Ella llega a su lado, y le sonríe nerviosa. Él la mira, la admira. Tal vez Hermione Granger no es la mujer más hermosa, pero es la única mujer para él, la única que puede hacerlo feliz, la única que él ama y eso le basta, porque eso la hace las más perfecta de todas las mujeres.

**Fin**


End file.
